


You Are Light

by dougsfedora



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, F/F, LESS THAN 300 WORDS LOL, Short, nico is a dork and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dougsfedora/pseuds/dougsfedora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honoka had a sweetness about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Light

Nico had a habit. She was observant, watching those around her and absorbing in the information about the others around her. She always had been, easily learning the personalities of others, and while she wouldn’t admit it, this habit of hers had led her to being extremely fond of the girls of muse. Especially a certain ginger second-year. 

Honoka, Nico thought, was light. She was sunshine, full of happiness and optimism and love. She found herself watching her more and more. If it was out of curiosity, admiration, or what, she didn’t know. But she always caught herself glancing at the younger girl. If she wasn’t gawking at Honoka, she was definitely thinking about her. 

She caught herself thinking about different aspects of her throughout the day. Sometimes it would be how beautiful Nico had noticed she is. Her hair and how it framed her face and how much the warm color of orange suited her, or her bright and friendly blue eyes. Sometimes it was her clothing, about how cute her iconic yellow bow was with her side ponytail, and how she looked really nice in a school uniform and kneesocks. Other times she would just admire Honoka’s personality altogether. Her optimistic attitude, her love for her friends, and how she refused to give up were only a small fraction of what Nico admired about Honoka.

Honoka shone brighter than any person Nico had ever met. Brighter than any star, brighter than any light. 

Honoka is light, and Nico, unknowing to her, is falling deep in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i love death and dying  
> this is dedicated to me gf bc we are hononico bye


End file.
